


[Art] Bearer of the Devil

by Iithril



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril
Summary: When Frank has enough of Red's stubbornness, he finds a solution to carry on nonetheless.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fratt Week





	[Art] Bearer of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nailed It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050143) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



> For [Fratt Week 4](https://frattweek.tumblr.com/), for the prompt _Nail_!
> 
> Inspired by an amazing story written by the equally amazing [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC). Thank you for feeding me Fratt, making me laugh and giving me feels with them, and giving me opportunities to create even more Fratt. 
> 
> (also, LOOK AT THEM BOOTS)

**Author's Note:**

> " _Frank swiped Matt’s legs from under him and lifted him in a fireman’s carry. “You’re all bark and no bite, Murdock.”_"  
>  The line for titC's story which inspired this. Go thank them and give the story a read!
> 
> And if you enjoyed what you saw and have a moment, feel free to let me know in the comments! Thank you~


End file.
